


Genèse

by elmothegreat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmothegreat/pseuds/elmothegreat
Summary: He was only 23 years old when the government sent him to the space. The government of Korea believed that he was the most suitable person to be the Head of IT in a spaceship called Genèse. However, Hong Jisoo or mostly known as Joshua Hong was not what people expected him to be like.Choi Seungcheol was the captain of Genèse and he was also the guy who designed the ship. He loved the ship more than anything else. He had lived in the space for almost 5 years and was devastated when his so-called-fling, Yoon Jeonghan announced that he was going back to Earth. He was more devastated when the guy who would replace his fling was Jisoo.





	1. Well... do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is not my first fic (I used to write on AFF and this is my first fic here) and I only write to make myself happy and if you are happy with the plot, I will be really happy and I am glad that you are happy. Based on my prediction, this story won't take more than 15 chapters so please wait for me to update! Also, English is not my first language and I make mistakes even when I write in my own language so please forgive me for my mistakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its just a light update. Introducing some of the characters.

“Hyung…. are you sure you wanna have another 5 years in space?” Jeon Wonwoo, the Commander of the Genèse asked the Captain. “I am not asking this as a co-worker, but I am asking this as someone who has known you since forever.” he sighed.

 

Wonwoo was 2 years younger than Seungcheol who was 26 years old. He knew the latter when they got into the same team for the launching of Genèse. At first, he thought that Seungcheol was too ‘free’ but after getting to know him, he realized that the Captain was not that bad.

 

“Man, relax. This is gonna be fun.” Seungcheol said while scrolling his Twitter account. “I am used to live in the space. But, I am not forcing you to follow me.” he replied. “Fuck! Yoon Jeonghan unfollowed me on Twitter?! What the hell is wrong with him? He was the one who wanted to break up!” Seungcheol threw his phone on the table.

 

Wen Junhui who heard the statement, scoffed loudly. “Cap, I hope you know that you guys were just flings and you are still a virgin. So, stop acting like a playboy.” he rolled his eyes while sipping his coffee.

 

“Why do I stuck with you guys? I mean, why did you guys agree to stay with me?!” Seungcheol whined childishly. The others just sighed. To them, he should be grateful that they wanted to follow him living in space for another 5 years.

 

“Actually, we are the unlucky people. You are just lucky to have us. Now cap, why don’t you just shut up and be grateful.” Jihoon said. Jun and Wonwoo just laughed after hearing that. They knew Seungcheol would not say anything to defy Jihoon. He was like Zeus to Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol got up and walked to the door. Tomorrow, he would be leaving Earth again and went back to the place where he belonged. The Space. Seungcheol knew that nobody would understand why he wanted to live there. He just felt like space was more homey than his own home. He looked at the moon, it was bright. When he looked at the moon, he saw Yoon Jeonghan.

 

Yoon Jeonghan. He did not want to think about that guy. He was frustrated when the other guy told him about the news. The news that he got the job, in Earth. Jeonghan was not stupid, he knew how Seungcheol felt about him but living in space for another 5 years was not his dream. He had to do what he wanted to do.

 

Seungcheol understood. He did not force Jeonghan to follow him. He knew that not everyone could live in space for 10 years. He was glad that Wonwoo, Junhui and Jihoon decided to follow him. He smiled, looking at the dark sky. He had to move on. He must forget Jeonghan.

 

※

 

It was 8 in the morning, Seungcheol woke up with the smell of toast and coffee. He got out of his room, eyes barely opened. As soon as he got to the kitchen, he was shocked. “Fuck!” he yelled. All of his friends were already in their uniforms and there he was, standing, half naked.

 

“Why the hell you guys did not wake me up?!” he shouted, wearing his uniform while eating his toast. Jihoon was reading the newspaper, ready to go out of the lounge. “Hell yeah, you do realize that your bed is wet, don’t you?” Jihoon rolled his eyes.

 

Seungcheol’s jaws dropped. That was shocking. He did not expect that he could sleep like that. Usually, it was easy to wake him up. Well, maybe because he was on Earth. The sleep felt different. He had to admit that. It felt a lot nicer.

 

※

Jihoon and Wonwoo were playing games while waiting for the departure of Genèse. They were going back to the space. Most people did not understand what their jobs were, but they basically protected the Earth. Junhui was also on his phone, but, he was searching for the cute images of cats and rabbits. Well, that was just Junhui being Junhui.

 

The others had arrived. There were 73 of them. The crew changed every 5 years. The ones who wanted to stay could stay, the ones who did not want to continue their contract, may terminate it. Seungcheol observed the crew. There were many familiar faces and some new faces.

 

He took a deep breath and started talking. “My name is Choi Seungcheol and I am the captain of Genèse. To the old crew, I am glad that all of you decided to stay. To the new ones, please get up here and introduce yourself also your position.”

 

After the introduction and the ice breaking session ended, Seungcheol instructed everyone to get to their positions since they were going to depart. He sat on his seat, located exactly at the middle of the operating section.  Seungcheol waited for the base to give the permission for the departure, however, he did not get any approval after waiting for almost 20 minutes.

 

“Is there any problem, Mingyu?” Seungcheol asked. Mingyu was the co-captain of the ship, he was the one who would replace Seungcheol if something happened. “No Captain.” he answered. Seungcheol sighed. He was about to get in contact with the base when someone called his name.

 

“Captain Seungcheol.” a man with a deep voice called his name. Seungcheol turned around and bowed immediately. “Mr Han, what can I do for you?” he asked. “I would like to apologize for holding the departure, but this is Hong Jisoo or Joshua Hong, he will replace Jeonghan.” Mr Han stepped aside. Seungcheol’s heart beat really fast when he saw the guy behind Mr Han.

 

※

 

“Dad! Are you crazy?!” Seungcheol almost shouted in the private room. Except his friends, nobody knew that Mr Han was his step-father. Mr Han married to his mother when he was 9 years old, however, 3 years later his mother died due to cancer. Mr Han still wanted to take care of Seungcheol since he did not have a son. He really loved the captain.

 

“Son, let’s be real. That thing happened a long time ago. You shoud forget that and I am very sure that Jisoo is professional enough to work under you.” Mr Han said, rubbing his son’s shoulder. Seungcheol sighed. “Dad, he hates me.” he said, massaging his temple. “If he kills me, it’s your fault!” he glared at his dad. Mr Han just chuckled to that, realizing that his son was just a 26 years old baby.

 

※

 

“Dokyeom, are we ready to go?” Seungcheol asked the Head of Engineering of the ship. “Yes Captain. She’s ready for a long journey.” Replied the guy, clearly happy.”Excellent.” Seungcheol smiled, instructed Mingyu to depart. Sometimes, Seungcheol thought it was weird that Dokyeom was always all smiley and happy.

 

Seungcheol headed to the IT room, whatever the problem was between Jisoo and him, he had to be professional. He winked at a guy named Taehyung before he pressed the code. Jisoo was standing, in front of his lap top with his glasses on. Somehow, that kind of thing made Seungcheol shivered. He was probably nervous.

 

Hong Jisoo, he met that guy when Jisoo was only 17 and he was 20. He was getting ready to be a captain that time. The old Jisoo that he used to know was a nerd. Huge glasses, messy hair, huge clothes, books and innocent smile. But the Jisoo in front of him right now, was… different. He had these cool glasses on, pink hair, nice clothes, cold look.But, there were a lot of books, that had not changed. He actually looked kind of hot. Hot and intelligence, good combination. Seungcheol thought.

 

“Mr Hong, I am glad you can be a part of the family.” Seungcheol said, smiling. Jisoo smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I am glad to be a part of genesis too.” he replied. “Um well, it’s Genèse actually. Not genesis.” Seungcheol said, trying not to sound annoyed. “Yeah yeah, it’s just the same. I am sure you are clever enough to know that.” Jisoo said, sitting on the chair and started typing.

 

Seungcheol took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart down. He slipped his hand inside his pocket. “Well, I am here to explain to you about your duty and give you a ship tour.” he said. “I see, well Mr Choi, your dad won’t choose me to be the Head of IT here for nothing. I know my job and for your information, I was there when you designed this ship. I know everything about it already. Now, why don’t you go back to your section and do your job. Thank you.” Jisoo replied with a straight face on.

 

“Fuck Jisoo…. can you not behave like this? Can we like forget about what happened in the past?” Seungcheol asked desperately. He did not expect that Jisoo would treat him like this. Jisoo was a sweet guy, cheerful and kind. “Well, do I know you? No, right? Now, I have a lot of things to do.” Jisoo got up from his seat, walked towards his things and started unpacking.

 

With that, Seungcheol got out of the room. He could feel that his blood boiled.


	2. Leaving....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if the update isn't your cup of tea! Actually, if you are reading this, please leave your comment.

Jisoo let out a loud sigh. He did not know that meeting Seungcheol after years could be this tired. He sipped his coffee, played a song titled Way Back Home by Shaun. He loved the song. It made him relaxed. Years ago, he liked listening to loud-edm-metal kind of songs. But when he grew up, he just preferred relaxing songs.

When Mr Han called him, offering him the job, he knew that Mr Han was desperate. He accepted the job because he wanted to thank Mr Han for everything he had done to help him during his studies. He knew that Seungcheol would be in the ship. He knew he would need to work under him. He knew that deep down in his heart, he missed that guy. 

“Hey?” He heard someone talked to him. He looked that person and smiled. “Hi Jun.” He said. Jisoo and Jun had known each other since they were 15. They went to the same university where Junhui majored in medical while he majored in computer engineering. Junhui hugged Jisoo tightly. He had not met him since he got chosen to be the doctor in the ship.

“How are you? Still wondering whether you can bring a cat inside the ship?” Jisoo asked, laughing while hugging him. Junhui laughed and broke the hug. He slapped Jisoo’s cheek softly. “Yah, Wonwoo hyung and I smuggled a cat in here. I am cheeky.” he said. Joshua was taken aback by that. “You do know Seungcheol hates cats. Actually no, he just hates animals.” Jisoo rolled his eyes.

“Well, he won’t do anything if the secrets is being kept safely.” A small guy approached Jisoo for a hug. “Jihoon!” Jisoo called him and hugged the small guy. “I didn’t even know you’d be here!” he said, almost cried. “Well, they needed someone who could understand quantum technology, so here I am. I am sorry I didn’t manage to contact you for years.” Jihoon said.

Jisoo laughed, he was happy that his had his friends on the ship. “The hell you sorry for.” Jisoo scoffed. “You accepted the job basically because of Junhui.” he rolled his eyes. Jihoon smiled, naughtily. “Well if you knew that, then just shut up. Now, c’mon. Let us introduce you to the others.” Jihoon said. Junhui smiled and nodded. “I am sure everyone wants to know who the guy with pinky hair is.” he said.

 

※

 

“We’’ll land at the space station soon. Seungcheol always does this.” Vernon told his leader. Jisoo stopped writing his journal and looked at Vernon. It was nice that he had Vernon as his assistant, they somehow matched really well. “What do you mean?” Jisoo raised an eyebrow. “Well, as you know the speed of this ship….” Vernon tried to explain but Jisoo cut him off.

“Genèse can travel at speeds that is 512 times the speed of light or 512c. I know about that. What I want to know is that, why would he want to land at the space station when this ship is a heavy cruiser-type starship? I thought we have everything we need.” Jisoo made a weird a face to Vernon.

The latter was impressed, “It seems like you knew this ship well. He is somewhat stubborn. I mean, he wants to check everything by himself and I heard that there’s something wrong with the system at space station, we’ll have to check it.” Vernon said and let out a loud sigh.

 

※

 

“Yah, can you cook quickly? I am starving.” Mingyu asked Minghao who was a chef in the ship. “Either you shut up or you won’t get any food.” The Chinese guy replied while sprinkling some spice into the dish. “You know, the Captain somehow looked mad. Usually, he’d be the happiest guy after leaving Earth.” Mingyu said while scratching his chin.

“Minghao!!!!! We need food too!” Junhui shouted as soon as he arrived at the kitchen with Wonwoo. Minghao glared at the Doctor and shook his head. Wonwoo took a seat next to Mingyu and hit the back of his head. “What are you guys talking about?” he asked. Mingyu whined, rubbing his head. “The hell!!!!! eurghhh.” Wonwoo laughed loudly and took a bite of Jun’s apple. “Seriously, what is it?” he asked again. “This Co-captain right here said that our Captain seemed mad. Do you know why?” Minghao responded to Wonwoo’s questions.

Wonwoo and Jun looked at each other. Even though, Wonwoo did not know Jisoo like Jun and Jihoon knew him, but, he could feel the tension. “Not sure whether you guys realized this or not, but our Captain’s hormone is unstable.” Junhui replied. All of them laughed to that statement and talked about other things while eating.

 

※

 

“What is the problem, Hoshi?” Seungcheol asked the Head Scientist at the space station. “Sir, 3 days ago, we lost one of our crew when he tried to fix the satellite. The machine that held the satellite suddenly moved around and we could not find the reason why it happened.” Hoshi explained. Seungcheol nodded his head, he looked at Jisoo and their eyes met. Both of them suddenly looked away, feeling awkward.

“Well…. Jisoo, Vernon, I guess both of you can proceed now.” He said after clearing his throat. He did not understand himself. He was breathless when he saw Jisoo, he felt like he needed so much Oxygen inside his body, but, unluckily, he was in space. Where oxygen is the metal. Both of the engineers nodded and proceeded with their work.

Seungcheol observed Jisoo when he did he work. His fingers moved very fast. He pulled out the flash drive. “Done. Mr Kwon, I had collected all the date. Vernon and I will investigate this and contact you after we have done our investigation. Since we will be in  Genèse, this my code. Just enter the code to this app called Wolv. Our discussion will be more private there.” Jisoo explained.

“Thank you Mr Hong. I hope you will have a nice journey during your stay in Genèse.” Hoshi replied. Jisoo nodded his head, later, Vernon and him headed back to the starship, leaving Hoshi and Seungcheol alone. “He seemed fierce, different from Jeonghan.” Hoshi said, looking at Seungcheol interestingly. Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “What’s the difference?” he asked. Hoshi shrugged, “Well, you know, Jeonghan was a bit flirty.” he laughed and walked away.

 

※

 

“I am not a certain Yoon Jeonghan, you know.” Jisoo said while working on his computer. Seungcheol had been bugging into the IT room for hours now, making Jisoo wondered whether the Captain did not have any job at his dock. What made him more curious was that Seungcheol kept on looking at him like he had done something wrong. “If you want to flirt with me. Forget it.” He continued. Making Seungcheol surprised.

“And how did you know about him?” Seungcheol asked. “Everyone in this ship will mention his name everytime they meet me. It isn’t hard to know.” Jisoo replied while typing some weird code that Seungcheol could not understand. Jisoo looked at Seungcheol, deeply in his eyes. “You like him, don’t you?” he asked.

Seungcheol hated this. He hated it when Jisoo did this to him. The fact that Jisoo could know what was in his mind was scary. He did not want to answer the question, so he changed the topic. “What did you do before you accepted this work?” Seungcheol asked, hoping that Jisoo would forget about his question.

Jisoo smirked. Choi Seungcheol had not changed. “So its a yes then? You know, when you ignore a question, that means its true.” Seungcheol sighed, realizing that he should not play around with the guy in front of him. “I was working as a tutor.” Jisoo replied. Seungcheol scoffed, “With that brain of yours, you only worked as a tutor?” Seungcheol asked him.

Jisoo took a deep breath before answering. “That was why you left me. The fact that we thought we knew each other but we didn’t. What’s wrong with being a tutor? I don’t live to have huge salary. I live to help people. I gave my kids the knowledge they deserved. Not everyone can live the way you live, hyung.” He said. Jisoo got up from the chair, heading out of the room, leaving Seungcheol.

It seemed like, it was Jisoo who would always leave him this time.


	3. I went to heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update! :P

“His room was amazing! Glad that I followed you!” Wonwoo said. He was hanging out with Junhui and Jihoon at the PC room. They always hung out there, playing some games or just drinking coffee. Even though, Junhui was not a big fan but he was a decent player. He was not as good as Wonwoo but he played games for fun. As for Jihoon, he was not a pro but he was a good match for a pro. “Told you he has a lot of books.” Jihoon replied.

Few hours ago, Jisoo invited Junhui and Jihoon to hang out at his room. He could cook, even thought, he was as good as Chef Minghao but he could cook delicious food. Wonwoo was having a free time and decided to follow his friends, he was shocked when he saw Jisoo’s room. He had a lot of books. Like a lot. His room looked like a house where it had a library, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and a bedroom. He got to admit that Jisoo had a nice taste. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Seungcheol came to the room out of the blue. Wonwoo glared at him, wondering if you should tell the latter or not. “We went to Jisoo’s room. He made spaghetti and steak.” Jihoon answered. Wonwoo was taken aback, he sighed and just kept being silent. “Wait…. what are you guys doing there? Where is his room by the way?”Seungcheol questioned them while scrunching his face.

“For god’s sake Captain, he’s our friend. And for god’s sake Seungcheol hyung, his room is next to yours.” Junhui answered him while rolling his eyes. Sometimes, he thought that Seungcheol was just annoying, not that annoying but nicely annoying and he was annoyed by that. “What the hell, so it was him? Oh my god, no wonder I heard some noise in that room. I thought it was a ghost.” Seungcheol said.

Wonwooo shook his head. “Maybe you should pay him a visit you know. I mean, all the higher ups in that section had visited his room. Maybe you should too.” he said. The resident sections in the ship were divided into 3 sections. First section was for the higher ups, which were the Captain, the Co-Captain, the Commander and the Head of Department. “Wait, so you are saying, even Mingyu and Minghao had visited his room?” Seungcheol asked, obviously shocked.

Junhui nodded his head. “Yup, so maybe you should go. I heard that even Seungkwan and Dino were invited to his room the other day.” Seungcheol got up from his seat as soon as he heard that. Somehow, it felt like Jisoo was testing him. He probably had invited everyone in the ship to his room except Seungcheol. He got out of the room, heading somewhere and Jihoon, Junhui and Wonwoo knew exactly where he was going.

 

※

 

Seungcheol pressed the bell. After the third time, the door finally opened. Seungcheol’s heart fluttered when he saw Jisoo in his pyjama, getting ready to sleep he guessed. Jisoo looked at him, obviously waiting for him to say something. After a few seconds, he realized that and he scratched his neck. “Um well, good night.” Seungcheol said, he wanted to leave and kill himself. Jisoo scoffed after hearing his good night wish.

“If you are jealous that everyone had seen my room, then just get in. I’ll serve you oreo and milk.” Jisoo said, leaving the door opened. Seungcheol entered the room and he was impressed. Jisoo indeed had a nice taste when it came to decorating. “Sit down anywhere you like.” Jisoo said, heading to a cupboard. He took a packet of oreo and a cup of milk with him then he sat in front of Seungcheol.

Seungcheol eyed the room. Somehow, it felt like Jisoo had changed a lot. Somehow, it felt like there was only 30% of the old Jisoo in the new Jisoo. “I didn’t know you like manga and Harry Potter.” Seungcheol said, looking at his old memory. Jisoo smiled, the smile was soft. Seungcheol had always known that. “Actually, you just never asked me about the things that I like, hyung.” Jisoo answered.

The colour of the wall was gray, probably just the wallpaper. It did not make sense if Jisoo painted the wall by himself. The furniture was in light orange and gray. Somehow the theme was really manly yet soft.

That sentence hit Seungcheol’s heart. He realized that, even from the start, it was always about him. It was never about Jisoo. He thought he knew Jisoo inside out. But it was always about him. He realized that he never knew Jisoo’s favourite colour or favourite food. He never knew that Jisoo liked reading other things that were not academic’s involved. It was always him, who decided things for Jisoo.

“Ah, let’s not talk about the past. What are you doing here, actually?” Jisoo asked. Seungcheol let out a heavy sigh. “Well, the others kept talking about you room. So I wanted to see it by myself. And, here I thought you would serve me spaghetti and steak but I only got oreo and milk.” Seungcheol scoffed. Jisoo glared at Seungcheol, “Well, its about time to sleep and you got here without being invited nor you let me know. And you complained about me serving you only oreo and milk? Ungrateful guy.” Jisoo answered.

 

※

 

Seungcheol and Jisoo ended drinking wine and talking about the past. “You know what? We belonged to each other but had lived so far apart that you belong to someone else now. When I was in Earth, I always looked at the spots we always hung out around my house but you weren’t there and I didn’t know what I should do. At least you would be on space, where there are no memories of us.” Jisoo said while giggling.

Seungcheol looked at the drunk Jisoo. He was sure that Jisoo would not say that to him if he was not drunk. He ruffled Jisoo’s hair softly. “This ship.” He said. Jisoo looked at him and frowned, he slapped Seungcheol’s hand. “What’s with this ship?” he asked, pouting his mauve lips. Seungcheol smiled softly and held Jisoo’s hand, rubbing it. “This ship, the memory of you. Without you, this ship won’t exist.” he answered.

“Pftttttt… Hyung staphhhh…” Jisoo said and he put his head on the table, closing his eyes. Seungcheol ruffled Jisoo’s hair. He brought Jisoo to his bedroom, laid him on his bed. He lay next to him. “Jisoo ya, we don’t have to speak about it but let’s not pretend that we don’t know what I’m saying.” He pecks Jisoo’s forehead and closed his eyes.

 

※

 

Seungcheol woke up with an empty bed. He got out of the room and saw Jisoo by the counter. Jisoo looked at him with a straight face. “Coffee?” he asked Seungcheol who was still clueless about his location. “Oh! I slept here! Jisoo! I am sorry!” Seungcheol said. Jisoo nodded his head and smiled a bit. “So, you want coffee or not?” he asked again. Seungcheol nodded his head, “Yes, please.” he said.

“You mind coming to the IT room today? Or you busy?” Jisoo asked while sipping his coffee. “No, what happened?” Seungcheol asked. “I want to talk about something regarding the thing that happened at the space station.” Jisoo answered. Seungcheol nodded his head. He realized that the morning view in front of him was not bad at all. Actually, he did not even know whether it was morning or not on Earth but he just woke up.

 

※

 

“You look happy.” Wonwoo said when Seugcheol entered the kitchen. It was important for Seungcheol to eat breakfast since he could be a little cranky when he was hungry. He noticed that and decided to take care of himself or he might just trouble other people. “And you were not in your room when I wanted to wake you up.” Mingyu said.

Seungcheol giggled and ate his food. “I went to heaven.” he said.


End file.
